Various forms of golf practice devices have been heretofore designed for the purpose of enabling a golfer to practice his swing. Many of these golf practice devices have included tethered simulated golf balls.
However, the previously known golf practice devices utilizing a tethered golf ball with the flexible tether member therefor being adapted to be wound about an upright support to which the tether member is anchored after the ball is struck with a golf club are not constructed in a manner whereby it is substantially impossible for the user of the golf practice device to be struck by the golf ball or simulated golf ball as it orbits about the upright of the golf practice device. In addition, some forms of golf practice devices utilizing tethered golf balls do not include a tether of sufficient length to enable the user to determine the initial flight of the practice ball having been struck and other forms of golf practice devices utilizing a tethered ball do not include means whereby the initial flight of the practice ball may be gradually checked and furthermore do not include structure whereby wrapping of the tether member for the practice golf ball about the upright is limited.